nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4
The Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 is a 690bhp mid-engined supercar, that succeeds the Lamborghini Murciélago. Its monocoque is composed of carbon fibre. Lamborghini began production of the car in the fall of 2011, and was replaced in 2016 by the Lamborghini Aventador S. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Aventador LP 700-4 was made available in Need for Speed: World on December 20, 2012 as an S class vehicle. Because of its low weight and sensitive steering, the Aventador is capable of making quick turns at high speeds without losing grip. It also boasts a powerful acceleration and has a powerful nitrous boost. These traits allow the Aventador to compete with the fastest cars in the game including the [[McLaren F1 (1992)|McLaren F1 Elite]]. Top speed is 219 mph (352 km/h) and 242 mph (389 km/h) with nitrous used. Orange The Orange style is a Race quality performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on December 20, 2012. White The White style is a stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 11, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. The Beast '13 The Beast '13 style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on February 13, 2013 as part of the Valentine's event and has a female driver. It is fitted with various tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Aventador LP 700-4 appears in Need for Speed: The Run as part of the Limited Edition release. Stock The stock Aventador is a tier 5 vehicle that is unlocked from the beginning as part of the Limited Edition release. It has a "normal" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition Aventador is a tier 6 that is unlocked from the beginning as part of the Limited Edition release. It has an "easy" handling rating, produces 881 bhp at 8,350 rpm, a 0- to 60mph time of 2.6 seconds, and a top speed of 241 mph (388 km/h). ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The Aventador LP 700-4 appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) and was shown to be featured in the game with the game's reveal trailer at E3 2012. It appears an an Exotic class vehicle and is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted List racer #4. It is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 20 in multiplayer. The Aventador is one of the fastest cars due to its acceleration and handling although it is not as powerful as the Koenigsegg Agera R. It has responsive steering and is easier to control than the latter due to having an all-wheel drive system. Players may find it useful for competing against the top three of the Most Wanted list. Since the Aventador is unlocked relatively early in multiplayer, it can also be very competitive in SpeedLists. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Aventador LP 700-4 appears in the iOS and Android release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as "MSTWNTD", the #1 Most Wanted vehicle. The car can be purchased after completing the "Most Wanted" event at Fairhaven T-East and costs $1,000,000. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The Aventador LP 700-4 appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit. It can be made available for the RCPD in either a Patrol, Undercover or Enforcer specification upon the player completing the associated Rank 15 assignment. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the Aventador LP 700-4 is unlocked upon completing the rank 15 assignment - "Last Step to VRT". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the Aventador LP 700-4 is unlocked upon completing the rank 15 assignment - "Steel and Carbon Fibre". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the Aventador LP 700-4 is unlocked upon completing the rank 15 assignment - "The Horsemen". ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The Aventador LP 700-4 appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a hyper class car. Its starting rating is 700 PR. Stock The stock Aventador is a hyper class car that requires 35 legendary blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; * Campaign - Chapter 17: Go the Distance * Campaign - Complete Chapter 17 * Car Series - Speed Demon: Complete Chapter 5 * Upgrade Crate * Premium Crate * Chop Shop Receive 350 mechanic level XP by building up and 1700 mechanic level XP by fully staging up this car. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Aventador LP 700-4 can be purchased for in Need for Speed (2015). ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Aventador Coupé appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its appearance in the reveal trailer released on June 2, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the drag, drift, and race class dealerships upon completing five questlines in chapter 5 - High Stakes. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Aventador LP 700-4 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *The Aventador LP 700-4 appears on the Limited Edition box art for Need for Speed: The Run. Gallery NFSW_Lamborghini_Aventador_LP700-4_Orange.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Orange) NFSW_Lamborghini_Aventador_LP700-4_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Lamborghini_Aventador_LP700-4_Beast.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (The Beast '13) TheRun-image133743.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Tier 5) TheRun-image133744.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) MW2012Aventador.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) - Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Most Wanted Cinematic) Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 (Mobile).jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileLambroghiniAventador1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - "MSTWNTD") NFSRAventadorLP700-4.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD) NFSNLAventador.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFSNLAventadorLamborghini.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Lamborghini Bodykit) NFSNLAventadorRaijin.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' (Raijin Bodykit) NFS2015LamborghiniAventador.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015LamborghiniAventador2.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Customised) NFSPB_LamborghiniAventador_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_Lamborghini_Aventador_700.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' References Category:Limited Edition (The Run) Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed (2015)